Easy Silence
by Poisonchik88
Summary: When he loses the only thing that really ever mattered to him ,It was easy for him to slip into that easy silence that Luna created for him.


January wind chilled an already cold night. Dried leave clung to the trees fluttering wearily in the breeze. Luna grabbed her scarf wrapping it more tightly around her face. Now just where had that sneaky Slytherin ran off to ? She understand that he would need his alone time to grieve , but he could do it inside it was too cold and too dark out for him to be out here alone. She squinted in the darkness as she stood on the top of the hill looking for the outline of her Slytherin. Her Slytherin ? Luna chuckled at that her Ravenclaw ancestor's would be turning in their graves if they ever found out she thought of a Slytherin as hers. She smiled sadly as the moon light allowed her to see him leaning against a tree staring out into the night.

She walked down the hill carefully trying to fall , It was such a beautiful night the sky was that wonderful purple color , the stars were shinning and the moon was full and bright. It was shame that on such a magnificent night something tragic transpired that caused his heart to grieve. Tonight his beloved brother and his only family left had been brutally murdered and left in the middle of Hogsmeade as a warning. She just stood a few feet away from him just watching him with sad and concerned filled eyes before walking over and kneeling down in front of him. It took a moment for him to acknowledge her , but when he did her frowned at her.

"It's too cold go back in." He told her as he looked at her rosy cheeks and the almost invisible white smoke coming out of her mouth as she took a deep breath. Luna just shook her head no staring at him with those cool blue eyes.

"Bleedin hell Luna." He cursed as he shrugged off his robe and draped it around her shoulders.

Only to have her shrug it off and replace it on his shoulders. Blaise gritted his teeth now was really not the time to push his patience's. Without warning she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his waist , rubbing the left side of her cheek into the crook of his neck. He sighed and pulled her closer soaking in the comfort she offered.

"Are you okay ?" She asked softly looking at him with those blue eye he couldn't look away from.

"I am now." He answered as truthfully as he could. Luna sighed as she snuggled closer to him. Deep done she knew that he was anything but , he was hurting and she hated to see him hurt. She ran her hand over his face gently smoothing over his brow she watched in relief as his features soften and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips .

"I'm sorry." She told as she kissed him gently and quickly , like the wind on nice spring day. Blaise didn't make any sign that he heard her he just pulled her into his lap , sighing slightly once she was comfortable. His eyes closed as she snuggled into him.

"Sleep my love." Luna whispered as she turned slightly to brush the bangs out of Blaise's eyes. He just nodded her head , Luna leaned down and brushed her lips across his temple.

"I'll be here when you wake." Luna said remembering what her mother used to say to her when she had a bad dream. It didn't take long for the boy that was holding her tightly in his arms was fast sleep . So much for moving inside , Luna thought dryly as he used to wand to conjure them up a thick blanket.

It was a sad period in anyone life's nowadays , Wrongful accusations being flung around like hex's and happy conversations were on the short. Death notices in the paper were read on a daily basis and seeing a name of a friend of a relative didn't even bring tears anymore because no one had anymore tears to cry. They entered the time now , when every answers call for more questions and children loss their youth to soon and begin prepare for a war. But war had numb them , and made them immune to the pain of losing a loved one. Because every day leading up to this point they faced the risk and the fear of losing a loved one , so when you actually do lose a family , a friend , or a lover , it was like they were already dead before you even received the notice. It was a sad thing really and Luna didn't wish this on any one.

When all the darkness in the world parallelized Luna's mind she always went to him. He kept the world at bay and allowed to her take refugee in the easy silence that he created for her.

Now even though it was unwanted it was her turn to create that same peaceful easy silence for him , as he for her.

Sometimes in times of darkness they greatest weapon , and the greatest power there was , was that of love.

* * *

Yeah I know the ending wasn't that great and really neither was the drabble but I'm horrid at One shot's what can I say ? I do hope you enjoyed it and you didn't all waste your time reading it. Based On The Song Called Easy Slience by Dixie Chicks I believe. I know im stalling I promise to have an update out soon.

Thanks for reading and hope you review

Love Diedre.


End file.
